


The sounds of the forest

by Selis



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selis/pseuds/Selis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualcosa però era cambiato; erano dovuti passare la bellezza di cinquant'anni, e il mutamento non si era manifestato subito, ma c'era stato. Avevano lasciato le loro case da poco più di un ciclo lunare, e dopo aver recuperato il loro quattordicesimo uomo, o mezz'uomo... compagno, sulle calde colline della contea si erano poi incamminati nelle desolate terre selvagge, ignari delle difficoltà che avrebbero incontrato sul loro cammino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sounds of the forest

I rumori del bosco

 

Fin da quando erano solo dei piccoli nani, Fili e Kili avevano visto molte persone – specialmente molte femmine - avvicinarsi al loro amato zio Thorin; ma nessuna di esse era risultata essere quella giusta.  
Loro lo avevano capito subito ogni volta che ciò accadeva.  
Tutte vedevano nello zio solo l'ombra di quello che realmente era; con i loro occhi miopi, guardavano solo la corazza di quel caparbio e imponente nano moro, senza soffermarsi sulle cose importanti. Miravano solo al titolo e alle poche ricchezze che era riuscito a portare con se. A nessuno importava davvero del resto; per cui loro non si erano mai pentiti degli scherzi che compivano a loro spese per farle scappare.  
Adoravano il loro zio, e non avevano nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo ad una nana qualunque; meno ancora ad una innamorata solo del suo nome.  
Ad alimentare le loro convinzioni era anche Thorin stesso; non si esprimeva a parole, e loro non erano sicuri che fosse a conoscenza delle marachelle che compivano a discapito degli altri, ma l'espressione esasperata che adottava quando una nuova pretendente partiva alla carica, convinta di riuscire dove le altre avevano fallito, parlava da sola senza che lui emettesse un suono.  
Qualcosa però era cambiato; erano dovuti passare la bellezza di cinquant'anni, e il mutamento non si era manifestato subito, ma c'era stato. Avevano lasciato le loro case da poco più di un ciclo lunare, e dopo aver recuperato il loro quattordicesimo uomo, o mezz'uomo... compagno, sulle calde colline della contea si erano poi incamminati nelle desolate terre selvagge, ignari delle difficoltà che avrebbero incontrato sul loro cammino.  
Era accaduto per caso, entrambi avevano notato da tempo gli sguardi che il loro piccolo scassinatore lanciava allo zio Thorin, ma per quanto gli piacesse il piccoletto, non avevano notato lo stesso interesse da parte del moro; che anzi, sembrava non riuscire a soffrire la sua sola presenza.  
Per questo quando vennero a conoscenza della realtà dei fatti, rimasero per qualche minuto basiti da tale scoperta. Non avrebbero mai potuto immaginare che dietro quel comportamento scostante, si celasse in realtà un'attrazione bruciante che forse solo attrazione non era.  
Erano stati mandati dagli altri a cercare la legna da ardere per il fuoco, in quanto erano tra i più giovani del gruppo e i meno sprovveduti, quel noioso compito toccava quasi sempre a loro; ma non si sarebbero mai lamentati, già solo poter far parte di quel viaggio per loro era oltre che un privilegio una gran concessione. Avevano dovuto usare tutti i trucchi che conoscevano per strappare quel permesso a Thorn, che non li voleva in nessun caso coinvolgere; ci erano riusciti per pura grazia divina, e non avrebbero dato allo zio nessun pretesto per rispedirli a casa.  
Camminavano ormai da parecchi minuti nel folto bosco, cercando i ramoscelli che erano stati risparmiati dalla pioggia di pochi giorni prima; ma non stavano avendo molta fortuna; l'acqua non aveva risparmiato nulla, loro compresi.  
Non si erano allontanati molto dal posto in cui si erano accampati, e non avevano nemmeno intenzione di farlo; le foreste non erano posti sicuri di giorno, figuriamoci nelle ore più buie. Quando ebbero raccolto abbastanza legna per mantenere vivo il fuoco fino al mattino successivo, decisero di comune accordo di tornare all'accampamento; compirono però solo pochi passi che un rumore attutito li mise in allerta entrambi.  
Si guardarono attorno circospetti, sfoderando ognuno le proprie armi, senza però emettere alcun verso d'allarme per i compagni poco distanti; non volevano mettere agitazione per nulla, poteva benissimo essere stato un animale a provocare quel suono.  
Il rumore si ripeté, ma più che un suono minaccioso a loro parve un verso attutito, non avevano mai sentito qualcosa del genere: era un misto tra un grugnito e uno sbuffo.  
Si guardarono in faccia confusi: quello strano suono proveniva dal punto in cui avevano lasciato i poni, ma entrambi erano sicuri che nessuno dei loro ronzini aveva mai emesso un suono simile, e a controllarli quella sera toccava proprio al loro zio e al piccolo hobbit.  
Quando quella consapevolezza fiorì completamente in loro misero via le armi, se c'era lo zio, nessun animale o strana creatura si sarebbe mai avvicinata; nulla però impediva loro di andare a controllare che tutto stesse andando liscio, avrebbero solo dato una sbirciatina, nulla di più.  
Non avevano nessuna intenzione di capitare accidentalmente all'accampamento pony, per mettere un po' in imbarazzo Bilbo; erano dei nani rispettabili loro.  
Si acquattarono lesti nella vegetazione, facendo di tutto per passare inosservati; quello strano suono diventava sempre più chiaro man mano che si avvicinavano alla meta, ma lo ignorarono bellamente, troppo concentrati nella caccia. Avevano un piano in mente, e nulla avrebbe potuto dissuaderli dal compiere un'altra delle loro imprese.  
Non si accorsero quindi di tutti i segnali provenienti da un punto poco distante da loro; si sporsero circospetti da dietro il cespuglio dove si erano nascosti, adocchiando subito il piccolo falò situato vicino ad un piccolo cerchio di rocce, ma dei due guardiani non vi era alcuna traccia.  
Si scambiarono un occhiata dubbiosa e allo stesso tempo preoccupata, dove diavolo erano finiti quei due?  
Stavano per uscire allo scoperto, intenzionati a cercare lo strano duo che si era smarrito, quando il suono che ormai perdurava da parecchi minuti, e a cui non avevano fatto più molto caso, si ripeté per l'ennesima volta, in una tonalità più alta e distinguibile che li fece sbiancare entrambi contemporaneamente.  
Deglutirono rumorosamente, ormai consci di quello che stavano ascoltando: di quello che mai avrebbero dovuto e voluto ascoltare. Ma nonostante sapessero ormai per certo di doversene andare da quel posto, e alla svelta; i loro corpi restavano bloccati nel punto esatto in cui si trovavano.  
L'unica consolazione che potevano permettersi era il non riuscire a vederli, anche se i suoni ormai indistinguibili non davano molto spazio all'immaginazione, e loro furono costretti a bloccare certi pensieri inopportuni che stavano facendo capolino nelle loro povere e provate menti di giovani ficcanaso.  
Poco distante da dove si trovavano loro, i due ignari e sconsiderati amanti non si curavano più di tanto di trattenere i gemiti e gli ansimi, certi del fatto di essere i soli in mezzo a quella vegetazione; certamente non sospettavano di essere spiati da due dei loro compagni. I loro corpi si univano frenetici: desiderosi di un contatto più profondo che li avrebbe portati all'apice del piacere. I bacini si scontravano ad ogni affondo, producendo un suono umido ed allo stesso tempo morbido che stava portando i due ascoltatori quasi alla pazzia.  
Fili vide il fratello tremare impercettibilmente sotto di lui, e iniziò a preoccuparsi; anche lui era imbarazzato, ma non credeva che quello che stavano ascoltando potesse causare una tale reazione al fratello minore. Gli appoggiò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, ma quello che ottenne fu un sussulto da parte dell'altro e una chiusura a riccio che lo ferì, nonostante la situazione tragi-comica in cui si erano cacciati.  
Provò allora ad allontanarsi, ma fu trattenuto per una manica dal moro, che aveva alzato lo sguardo per la prima volta verso di lui; aveva il viso tremendamente rosso e Fili iniziò subito a pensare al peggio. Provò a parlare ma il moro gli mise subito una mano sulla bocca, impedendogli di emettere anche il più piccolo suono; spostò allora lo sguardo poco più in basso e finalmente capì il motivo dello strano comportamento del fratello. Coprì la mano del moro con la sua, cercando di reprimere le risate che gli scuotevano il corpo; non potevano essere scoperti proprio ora, da quello che potevano udire ormai la fine era ormai prossima. Se li avessero scoperti proprio in un momento così cruciale, nessuno dei due voleva immaginare quello che lo zio avrebbe fatto loro.  
I suoni, così come i movimenti dei loro corpi aumentarono sempre di più, fino a quando l'hobbit emise un sospiro di più alto degli altri, seguito subito dopo dal loro amato zio.  
Non si fecero scappare quell'unica occasione; sbirciarono appena dal piccolo cespuglio per accertarsi che i due fossero girati dalla parte opposta a loro, e non appena furono certi di non essere ne visti ne sentiti sgusciarono fuori dal loro nascondiglio, ripercorrendo a ritroso i loro passi.  
“ Non posso credere a quello che abbiamo appena assistito.” Iniziò Kili; rivolto più a se stesso che al fratello.  
“ Io non posso credere che tu ti sia eccitato solo sentendoli. Non immagino cosa avresti fatto se li avessi anche visti... ti saresti unito a loro?” Domandò sarcastico il biondo.  
“ Non ho potuto farci nulla! Quei suoni.. loro... Non credo che riuscirò a dormire questa notte...” Provò a difendersi il minore.  
“ Allora dobbiamo solo trovare un modo più produttivo per far passare il tempo.” Soffiò il maggiore sulle labbra del più piccolo, spingendolo dolcemente contro un tronco d'albero e facendo congiungere le loro labbra in un casto bacio che li fece sorridere entrambi.  
“ Lo zio ha finalmente trovato qualcuno con cui stare.”  
“ Già, il nostro lavoro è finalmente finito.”  
“ Non lasceremo carta bianca al piccolo hobbit, vero?”  
“ Ovviamente no.”

 

*****

Quando, diverso tempo dopo, tornarono all'accampamento senza nemmeno un legnetto per ravvivare il fuoco, i due impararono per l'ennesima volta a loro spese che origliare non sempre era una cosa vantaggiosa. 

 

L'angolo di Selis:   
Non posso scrivere nulla perché mi stanno mettendo fretta... e se non linko subito mi squoiano... Uff...


End file.
